Perfection
by Gift of the Dragons
Summary: Song-fic chapters. Each one tells a story about each character before or after the end of the Percy Jackson series. Rated T for safety.
1. Perfect

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, or any of its characters. I do not own Simple Plan or their song, Perfect.

Author's Note: Some parts may not be exactly accurate. This is supposed to tell a story, not exactly match up with the lyrics.

**Hey dad look at me;**

**Think back and talk to me,**

**Did I grow up according to plan?**

**And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?**

**But it hurts when you disapprove all along.**

Luke looked out of the bush he was hiding in. Maybe, just maybe, if he completed this quest, Dad would be proud of him. He could remember the few times he met Hermes, the pain in his eyes when he saw Luke, as if he couldn't bear to look at his son. _I'm doing this for you Dad. You and no one else,_ Luke thought as he charged Ladon from behind.

**And now I try to make it,**

**I just want to make you proud.**

**I'm never gonna be good enough for you;**

**I'm can't pretend that**

**I'm alright,**

**And you can't change me.**

Ladon roared in pain as Luke's sword entered his back, and one of its heads whipped back and sank into his shoulder. Luke cried out in pain, pulling his sword down as he fell. The dragon turned, his breath stinking like the eucalyptus he ate. Luke stood and felt the blood freely flow from the bite. He raised his sword in anticipation.

'**Cuz we lost it all,**

**Nothing lasts forever.**

**I'm sorry**

**I can't be perfect.**

**Now it's just too late and**

**We can't go back;**

**I'm sorry I can't be perfect.**

Ladon dripped poison from his many heads as he lunged at Luke. Luke parried one head, then stepped back as more came to fight. He knew the dragon was overpowering him, and Luke backed away, swinging his sword as he moved. Several of the heads hissed and retracted. Ladon growled and swung a claw at him; Luke moved back, but the claw still struck him, running down his face. Luke swung once more, aiming upwards at the dragon's claw; Ladon roared again and retreated back to the tree, nursing one of his paws. Luke went down on one knee, gasping for air, the wound on his face stinging. He picked up his prize and left the garden, pride stinging more than the wounds.

**I try not to think**

**About the pain I feel inside.**

**Did you know you used to be my hero?**

**All the days you spent with me**

**Now feel so far away,**

**And it feels like you don't care anymore.**

Luke walked down the street. He knew this town, this street. He looked up at the building before him. This house. His mother lived here, abandoned by her husband. _And by me,_ Luke thought. _No, I left because she was better without me. But Dad, you could have helped her. But you didn't._ He remembered his father coming once or twice while he still lived here. Hermes seemed like an important, if eccentric, man by the way he talked, and by the way he held his caduceus. It seemed like the staff of a king or pharaoh. But now Luke knew it meant nothing, like his father. Luke shook his head and walked on.

**And now I try hard to make it;**

**I just want to make you proud.**

**I'm never gonna be good enough for you.**

**I can't stand another fight,**

**And nothing's all right.**

Luke ran hard, his breath labored. The empousa had come from literally nowhere, and had tried to charm him. Only did the throbbing pain form Luke's wounds break the demon's spell, and he ran. He stopped behind a tree and tried to catch his breath. The empousa was noisy; she growled and clanked, calling out for her prey. Luke calmed down slightly, just enough to pull out his sword. He looked around a tree and saw the demon. She looked remarkably like Annabeth, just enough so that his breath caught in his throat. He charged at the empousa, eyes closed. He blindly struck out, managing to catch its heart. She cried out.

"Annabeth," Luke sobbed. He opened his eyes. "Annabeth, I'm sorry." He held the empousa close, forgetting that it was a monster. He looked at it as it turned to dust. Luke wiped his face, sleeve catching on the makeshift bandages for the cut on his face. A statue of Hermes looked down on Luke disapprovingly. "I'll show you," he cried out, "I'll show you all just what you gods make us do for you."

'**Cuz we lost it all,**

**Nothing lasts forever.**

**I'm sorry,**

**I can't be perfect.**

**Now it's just too late and**

**We can't go back;**

**I'm sorry I can't be perfect.**

Luke threw himself on the bed. He had used his skills as a thief to steal some money, just enough to pay for a night in a motel and for a bus fare back to New York. Granted, the motel was cheap and Luke could hear rats, but something was better than nothing. Luke looked up into the ceiling.

"Why would you leave me Dad?" Luke asked himself. "Why would you leave me and Mom? Those fits of hers…" Luke shuddered. "You left me with her when she was like that, and you didn't do anything." Luke felt drained. "You did…nothing…" Anger started to boil inside of him. Hermes left his mother when she wasn't well; there was something wrong, and the gods could have helped her. But they didn't. Luke frowned. _Because she was mortal. Because she wasn't a goddess._

**Nothing's gonna change the things that you said**

**Nothing's gonna make this right again.**

**Please don't turn your back,**

**I can't believe it's hard**

**Just to talk to you.**

**But you don't understand.**

Luke crossed the camp border, placing a hand on Thalia's tree as he walked past it. He wouldn't forget what she had done for him and Annabeth. He made it to the crest of the hill and squinted, resisting the urge to itch the makeshift bandages on his face. Campers were scurrying around the camp, probably nervous that he hadn't made it back yet. Luke almost laughed, and came into the valley. He saw several campers brighten when they saw him, and then stop when they came close. He went up the steps of the Big House and knocked on the door. The people inside quieted; it sounded like an argument. Chiron opened the door.

"Welcome back Luke," the centaur greeted him.

Luke walked in and saw Annabeth. She was still so young, why did she have to be here? _Because her parents hate her, just like Dad does me,_ Luke bitterly thought.

"Are you alright Luke?" she asked him with concern. He shook his head. "Your dad… he's here."

Hermes stepped up to his son, a hand on his shoulder. "Luke… what happened?"

'**Cuz we lost it all,**

**Nothing lasts forever.**

**I'm sorry,**

**I can't be perfect.**

**Now it's just too late and**

**We can't go back;**

**I'm sorry I can't be perfect.**

"Let's go, Annabeth," Chiron whispered.

"But…" Annabeth wavered.

The counselor hushed her and led her outside. Hermes still had his hand on Luke's shoulder. The boy felt a wave of anger, so great that it couldn't have entirely been his own. Luke shook, and Hermes stepped back.

"Do you know how I feel?" Luke asked quietly. "I feel nothing but hatred right now. First you left me with Mom. Do you know what happens when she has one of her _fits_? I hid in the closet when she did that, screaming something about my _destiny_. Second, you and the other gods let Thalia die! She deserved to live! It wasn't her fault she was born; it was Zeus'!" Luke's voice rose to a shout. "And third, you sent me on a stupid quest, one that Hercules already did, to get the apples of Hesperides. And I couldn't get past the dragon! All I got was this," Luke yelled, holding up Ladon's claw, "and this," pulling down the bloody bandages. "I couldn't even get the Apples, but it's not like you care!" Luke shouted.

Hermes looked flabbergasted, and Luke stormed past him. He went up to the top floor and pulled the string to let down the ladder. Luke saw the Oracle and felt his anger grow.

"And this," Luke growled, "is what you get." He threw the claw and the Oracle, which hung form her hippie shirt. "And you deserve it as well."

'**Cuz we lost it all,**

**Nothing lasts forever.**

**I'm sorry,**

**I can't be perfect.**

**Now it's just too late and**

**We can't go back;**

**I'm sorry I can't be perfect.**

When Luke entered the Hermes cabin that night, he felt anger all over again. All these half-bloods, left unclaimed by their parents. And it was all because they were too busy to bother with their own children. Some of these kids had nothing to return to. He and Annabeth were just the tip of the iceberg. Some of them looked up at him, showing a mixture of fear and worry.

"Lights out, all of you go to bed."

His voice was light but tense, much mores so than it should have been. Luke got into his own bed, closest to the door on the guy's side. He was counselor, so he had the choice of top or bottom. He chose top, because it once made him feel closer to his father. Luke fell asleep. In his dream, he fell into a dark cavern. It was more like floating down, and when his feet touched the ground, he felt a presence in his mind.

"You feel anger, boy." The voice was dark but seductive, and made Luke want to hear more. "Your father has left you, and your mother has left her mind." Luke didn't ask how the voice knew this; all he knew was that he wanted to hear it speak again. "You want revenge. I can bring it to you, but I need to ask you for something." It paused, as though unsure if he was unwilling to comply. "Will you help me, so I can help you?"

Luke smiled. "I will help you."

Author's Note: Just because I want to be nice, and because today is my birthday, I'm giving all of you a sneak-peek at my in-progress series for Percy Jackson. I won't update any more chapters until I finish chapter 9, which is being much more difficult than I anticipated. *shrugs* What are you going to do?


	2. Perfect World

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, or any of its characters. I do not own Simple Plan or their song, Perfect World.

Author's Note: Some parts may not be exactly accurate. This is supposed to tell a story, not exactly match up with the lyrics.

**I never could've seen this far,**

**I never could've seen this coming.**

**Seems like my world's falling apart,**

**Yeah.**

Luke looked at Silena, silently begging her to take it. "Trust me, Silena. If you help me, Charles won't be hurt. Just trust me, why would I ever lie to you?"

Silena looked up at him with big brown eyes. "Are you sure?" Silena admitted to liking Luke, but she also like Charles Beckendorf, the smithy. Luke didn't care for her, but she could be helpful. "He won't get hurt in the battles?"

"No Silena," Luke answered. His teeth hurt from the lie. "He won't. All you have to do is listen to the camp's plans and tell me what's happening with this charm." He held it up again. It was a simple silver chain bracelet, with a scythe charm hanging off of it. "It isn't that hard. I have Charles' best interests at heart, too. He is a good friend of mine, after all."

Silena smile and took the bracelet. "Thanks Luke," she said with a smile.

**Why is everything so hard?**

**I don't think I can deal with the things you said.**

**It just won't go away.**

Chiron stood next to Luke, his bow drawn. "Ready, aim, and fire."

Luke released his arrow as Chiron did. One arrow flew off mark, hitting the ground nearly twenty yards form the target. Chiron's arrow was perfect as always. Luke ground his teeth, but held his anger in check. Instead, he got the arrows out of the ground and the target and jogged back over to the centaur.

"Is there something wrong Luke?"

"No, it's nothing. I just got a letter from my father."

"Really? What did he write?"

"It's nothing, Chiron."

**In a perfect world,**

**This would never happen**

**In a perfect world,**

**You'd still be here.**

**And it makes no sense;**

**I could just pick up the pieces, **

**But to you,**

**This means nothing,**

**Nothing at all.**

Luke snuck out of the campgrounds. It wasn't too hard, since no one was expecting a camper to try and steal from the gods. It was ridiculously easy to walk into the gods' throne room and take Zeus' master bolt and Hades' Helm of Darkness. Luke looked at Poseidon's trident, but left as he was told. Kronos explicitly said to _only_ take the bolt and the helm. Why not take the other items of power, Luke didn't know; Kronos obviously was planning something big. Luke walked down to the elevator. He grinned; the security was so bad here, he could be gone and no one would notice. In fact, he was almost gone.

**I used to think that I was strong,**

**Until the day that it all went wrong.**

**I need a miracle to make it through,**

**Yeah.**

Luke looked at the sky again. Yeah, it was thundering all right. Hard. Zeus must have noticed that the bolt was gone. Luke grinned in anticipation; the god would send out Athena, Ares, probably Artemis and Apollo as well. _Well, bring it on,_ Luke thought. _I should be able to get away if I'm careful._

**I wish that I could bring you back,**

**I wish I could turn back time,**

**Cuz I can't let go.**

**I just can't find my way,**

**Yeah.**

**Without you I just can't find my way.**

Ares stood before Luke, a nasty smirk on his face. Luke growled; he underestimated the god, and became too cocky. Luke felt Kronos touch his mid, and whispered _Let me speak. I will deal with your failure later._

"Ares," Kronos said through Luke. The Titan made him stand up and look directly at the god. Ares was unnerved by this, and took a step back. "Wouldn't you like to see the greatest war ever? You are the god of war, of fighting; you revel in it wherever it goes, and it has been too quiet lately, hasn't it? I can give you the largest, most destructive war ever, and all I need is for you to give me the master bold and the Helm of Darkness, and tell Zeus you never saw me or the weapons. Imagine; nature at war with itself, the dead rising from the bowels of the earth, and gods and goddesses forced to take sides in the upcoming battle between brothers. The carnage; I can almost see it, and it can happen if you do as I ask."

**In a perfect world,**

**This would never happen**

**In a perfect world,**

**You'd still be here.**

**And it makes no sense;**

**I could just pick up the pieces, **

**But to you,**

**This means nothing,**

**Nothing at all.**

"You must," hissed Kronos. Luke felt himself falter again. "If you want revenge on the gods and goddesses, you must bear the curse of Achilles. Your mortal body would never be strong enough to host my being otherwise." Luke hesitated, which further angered the Titan. "Go in," he coaxed. "Do you not want you revenge, and for your 'sister' to be safe?"

That spurred Luke into action. He walked into the River Styx, and felt his skin burning as the water touched it. Luke thought of Annabeth; he wanted to protect her, it was his job, and more than anything, he _wanted_ to. She was like his little sister, and he couldn't let her down. He then thought of Thalia; what they could have been, but having taken different paths. He couldn't protect her when she died, instead she protected him. Luke felt himself being pulled together, and then thrown into the air by the river. He landed on his stomach, and pushed himself up. Luke touched his mortal spot, below his left arm. It made his body tingle with energy.

**I don't know what I should do now,**

**I don't know where I should go.**

**I'm still here waiting for you,**

**I'm lost when you're not around.**

**I need to hold onto you,**

**I just can't let you go.**

**Yeah,**

**Yeah.**

Luke took the dagger from Percy and pressed it to his mortal spot. His body tingled with energy, but Luke still slashed at himself with the dagger, cutting his lifeline. He could feel Kronos try to repair it, but the energy exploded instead. Luke could feel himself dying; he could feel his life slipping away. He was being emptied like a water bottle. It was almost time to leave everyone here, but he had to make sure this never happened again. Ever.

**In a perfect world,**

**This would never happen**

**In a perfect world,**

**You'd still be here.**

**And it makes no sense;**

**I could just pick up the pieces, **

**But to you,**

**This means nothing,**

**Nothing at all.**

Luke stood before the three judges. They were little more than shadows wearing masks of gold. They muttered to themselves, but loud enough for Luke to hear.

"He betrayed his campers and friends for revenge," the first judge stated.

"But he felt he had been tricked by the gods," countered the second judge.

"He gave up his life for the gods and Olympus," encouraged the third judge.

"It has been decided," the three judges said in unison. "You will go to Elysium."

Luke spoke to the judges. "I would like to be reborn. I want to go for the Isles of the Blest."

The judges looked at him in shock. Although the masks couldn't move, Luke could've sworn that they were depicted with faces in shock.

"Very well," the judges conceded. "You will be given the chance to live once more."

Author's Note: Well, I've updated! Chapter 9 is all done, and I will accept requests from readers. Leave a review with the song title, the artist, and from whose perspective the chapter will be written from. Thanks for reading and everything.


	3. The Cave

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, or any of its characters. I do not own Mumford & Sons or their song, The Cave.

Author's Note: Some parts may not be exactly accurate. This is supposed to tell a story, not exactly match up with the lyrics.

**It's empty in the valley of your heart.  
**

**The sun, it rises slowly as you walk  
**

**Away from all the fears  
**

**And all the faults you've left behind.**

Annabeth hid inside the trash can. The hammer she was holding was heavy and cold, but it had served her well. The bad monsters were afraid of it after she hit them a couple times, and they left if she kept hitting them. If they didn't run fast enough they would turn into sand. This confused Annabeth, but she accepted it just as her parents hated her. She felt tears prick her eyes, but she left them just like they wanted her to. She heard a noise outside and tensed, gripping the hammer tighter. Annabeth prepared herself and ran out, screaming and holding the hammer tight.

**The harvest left no food for you to eat.  
**

**You cannibal, you meat-eater, you see.  
**

**But I have seen the same;  
**

**I know the shame in your defeat.**

Annabeth looked at the burned cookie Mrs. Castellan gave her. She tried it and gagged. It tasted like sweat socks and burned bread. She only knew what sweat socks tasted like because of a dare once. The socks tasted bad, but the twenty dollars was worth it. That and the expressions on those boys faces. Annabeth smirked at the memory. It was priceless. She looked up at Luke and saw him with a strange man. Annabeth frowned when she saw how tense Luke was. She didn't like it. 'Can we go now?' she mouthed to the older boy.

**But I will hold on hope,  
**

**And I won't let you choke  
**

**On the noose around your neck.  
**

**And I'll find strength in pain,  
**

**And I will change my ways;  
**

**I'll know my name as it's called again.  
**

Hermes watched Annabeth and Chiron argue in the Big House. He was quiet, but the other two, especially Annabeth, were rising in volume.

Annabeth argued "But I know what it says now! Can't you tell me what you know?"

Chiron shook his head. "I can't do that. I swore on the River Styx. All I can tell you is that you will have to wait for a child of the three eldest gods."

Someone knocked on the door, and Annabeth swallowed what she was going to tell Chiron. She knew he was doing what he could, but it wasn't enough. Couldn't she know? Chiron opened the door.

"Welcome back Luke," she heard Chiron say.

She felt her heart skip a beat as she said his name. Luke…was back? Her heart started to flutter, until Luke stepped inside the room. He had bandages on his face, and more peeking out form under his shirt.

"Are you all right Luke?" He shook his head and Annabeth swallowed. "Your dad… he's here."

The god stepped up to his son and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Luke… what happened?"

**Cause I have other things to fill my time.  
**

**You take what is yours and I'll take mine.  
**

**Now let me at the truth  
**

**Which will refresh my broken mind.  
**

"Let's go, Annabeth," Chiron said in a hushed voice.

"But…" Annabeth said, not wanting to leave Luke. He was obviously hurting, and he had helped her when she was hurting. She had to do the same for him. Chiron led her outside before she could argue. "Why is he upset?"

"I do not know, child. He is probably upset with the quest; I do not believe it turned out as well as we had hoped."

Chiron led Annabeth away from the Big House. As they were walking away, Annabeth heard shouting in the building. She shuddered and silently cried, wiping her tears on her sleeve.

**So tie me to a post and block my ears;  
**

**I can see widows and orphans through my tears.  
**

**I know my call despite my faults  
**

**And despite my growing fears.  
**

"Are you a child of the Big Three?" Annabeth whispered. The boy tried to say something, but she shoved the spoon in his mouth before he could answer. "Chiron. He woke up for a moment, but it looks like he went under again," she said, a frown gracing her mouth as she looked back at Percy. "Are you sure he's descended from one of the Big Three? He doesn't seem like it."

"Do not judge a book by its cover, Annabeth. Was it not one of your siblings who used that term? Mary Anne Evans, I believe?"

Annabeth scowled and took the spoon so she could point it at Chiron. "True, but I don't see any way he," pointing at Percy as she said this, "could defeat and kill the Minotaur with one of its own horns."

Chiron shook his head. "Patience child," he told her before shutting the door.

**But I will hold on hope,  
**

**And I won't let you choke  
**

**On the noose around your neck.  
**

**And I'll find strength in pain,  
**

**And I will change my ways;  
**

**I'll know my name as it's called again.  
**

Annabeth heard the siren's song. It was beautiful, like the voices of angels. True, they probably don't exist, but then again, Chiron never said they _don't_ exist. She began to see something else something that didn't exist. But she wanted it so badly. Annabeth saw a picnic underneath a tree. Her father and her mother, Athena, not her step-mother, were sitting on a blanket. Luke was there as well, scar-free and carefree. She was sitting with them, and just over the crest of the hill was a marble city. Instantly, Annabeth knew she had designed it.

"Percy!" she yelled. "Let me go!"

**So come out of your cave walking on your hands,  
**

**And see the world hanging upside down.  
**

**You can understand dependence  
**

**When you know the maker's land.**

"Annabeth couldn't believe what she saw. "Luke!" she cried out. "Luke, are you all right?"

"Help me, Annabeth," Luke strained. Annabeth moved underneath the sky and held it up with him. It felt tremendously heavy; it was a wonder Atlas had held it up for so long. "Thank you Annabeth." Luke crawled out form underneath the sky and stood, brushing dirt off of himself. "But I really must get going now."

"Luke?" Annabeth called. She didn't really believe that he was going to leave without her. "Luke?"

The sky seemed to triple in weight and Annabeth groaned. Her vision turned black as her muscles strained with the weight of the sky.

**So make your siren's call,  
**

**And sing all you want  
**

**I will not hear what you have to say.**

Annabeth left. She knew Percy could handle the telekhines, no problem. She just couldn't help but worry for him. Annabeth sighed; the volcano was so hot, and she was happy when she made her way back into the Labyrinth, where the air was cooler, if not more dangerous. There was a rumble from behind her, and part of the Labyrinth collapsed. There was a deafening explosion, and Annabeth stood in shock.

"No," she moaned. Tears began to leak from her eyes as she fell to her knees. "Percy!"

**Cause I need freedom now;  
**

**And I need to know how  
**

**To live my life as it's meant to be.  
**

Annabeth stood back-to-back with Percy, fighting off monsters and demigods. The entire fight, he had fought like never before, taking down his enemies with ease. Nothing seemed to hurt him. Suddenly Annabeth felt a strange coldness. She knew something bad, no, something horrible was going to happen unless she acted. She felt herself move to the right, and saw a knife in front of her. It slid into her, creating a pain like never before. And then she understood; Percy was going to be hurt. How that made sense, she didn't know. He had the curse of Achilles, he couldn't be hurt. Percy turned as Annabeth fell to the ground.

**And I will hold on hope,  
**

**And I won't let you choke  
**

**On the noose around your neck.  
**

**And I'll find strength in pain,  
**

**And I will change my ways;  
**

**I'll know my name as it's called again.**

Annabeth stood on the deck of the ship. The others were preparing to begin take off. She knew Leo had it under control; his ADHD was so bad lately he had to triple check everything before even considering taking the ship into the air. Annabeth stood at the prow, taking in the camp for what may have been the last time. _We're coming, Percy,_ she thought.


	4. 21 Guns

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, or any of its characters. I do not own Green Day or their song, 21 Guns.

Author's Note: Some parts may not be exactly accurate. This is supposed to tell a story, not exactly match up with the lyrics.

**Do you know what's worth fighting for?**

**When it's not worth dying for?**

**Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?**

**Does the pain weigh out the pride?**

**And you look for a place to hide?**

**Did someone break your heart inside; you're in ruins.**

Zoë looked behind her, fearing that her sisters may have followed her. She met the hero on the outskirts of the Garden, where Ladon would not notice the demigod. She pulled her mother's gift, a hair pin out of her hair. She used her magic to transform it into a weapon; Anaklusmos. Zoë pressed it into the hands of the hero, then bade him farewell, wishing him luck on his journey and quest.

**One, twenty-one guns,**

**Lay down your arms**

**Give up the fight.**

**One, twenty-one guns,**

**Throw up your arms into the sky**

**You and I.**

The Hesperides, Zoë's sisters, learned of her plan. They seethed in anger that a demigod should get away with the golden apples. They had been banned from the tree by Hera, and Ladon appointed to guard the tree, not only from the Hesperides, but also form any that should seek the taste of the fruits it bore. They exiled Zoë from the garden, no longer seeing her as a sister, and abandoning her to the claws of the wilds.

**When you're at the end of the road,**

**And you lost all sense of control,**

**And your thoughts have taken their toll;**

**When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul,**

**Your faith walks on broken glass and the hangover doesn't pass,**

**Nothing's ever built to last; you're in ruins.**

Zoë stumbled through the forest. In less than a week, she found herself near death. She was not a goddess; she could still die if she was not careful. Zoë fell to her knees and looked up into the night sky, the spangled stars glinting like drachmas.

"Dear gods, goddesses," Zoë murmured, tears falling freely, "if you have any mercy, spare me of this misery."

She believed she would be awarded death; what she did not expect was for a silver-eyed doe to come up to her from the depths of the forest. The doe nuzzled her cheek, drying some of the tears that had tracked down her face. It turned and walked back into the trees, following a path only she knew. Zoë hesitated, and then followed it. The doe led her deeper and deeper into the woods, until the leaves blocked the stars above, leaving everything below shrouded in shadows. Finally, it stopped, and the deer lowered her head.

An arrow flew out from the trees and struck the deer in the neck, killing it instantly. Zoë's eyes widened and she took a step back. A young girl came out of the trees, bow in hand. More girls followed her, ranging from childhood to the late teens. The first girl came up to the doe and placed a hand on its neck. She whispered a prayer to the deer before standing.

"Who is there?" she asked, looking directly at Zoë.

**One, twenty-one guns,**

**Lay down your arms**

**Give up the fight.**

**One, twenty-one guns,**

**Throw up your arms into the sky**

**You and I.**

Zoë knew a good Hunter when she saw one. The gothic girl and the young one would make good Hunters, given the chance. However, they would not leave the surfer boy they had met on their travels.

"He will let you down," Zoë insisted. "He is like all other men; they always betray you or destroy your hopes in the end."

Thalia, the gothic girl, whirled around and glared at Zoë, looking at her straight in the eye. "I know Luke; he will _never_ let me or Annabeth down. As long as he still stands, he will fight for both of us, just like we will for him. You got that?" she snapped.

Zoë crossed her arms. "Just give him time; in the end, he will let you down. You're just being stupid, and you're going to regret this. You should join the Hunters while you still can."

Thalia growled in response and stalked off, back to her friends.

**Did you try to live on your own?**

**When you burned down the house and home?**

**Did you stand too close to the fire?**

**Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone.**

**When it's time to live and let die,**

**And you can't get another try**

**Something inside this heart has died; you're in ruins.**

Bianca crawled inside the giant's body, looking for a way to disable it from within. The automaton fell onto the power lines, sending electricity up through its body. Zoë felt shivers run up her body, knowing that she would be killed, fried like a chicken by the volts of electricity. This didn't stop her and the others from searching for her after the Talos prototype was felled.

"We will not find her; the prophecy has been fulfilled. 'One shall be lost in the land without rain.'"

**One, twenty-one guns,**

**Lay down your arms,**

**Give up the fight.**

**One, twenty-one guns,**

**Throw up your arms into the sky.**

**One, twenty-one guns,**

**Lay down your arms,**

**Give up the fight.**

**One, twenty-one guns,**

**Throw up your arms into the sky,**

**You and I.**

Zoë looked up into the night sky. It made her think of the night, so many years ago, she had been first inducted as one of her mistress' Hunters. She couldn't se the stars, as her vision hazed over because of the pain her father brought her, and the poison from Ladon's bite. She could hear the others talking, but the words didn't make any sense. They were gibberish, and Zoë shuddered. Her vision cleared, and she felt death coming to her in full force.

"Stars. I can see the stars, my lady," Zoë whispered. She released her last breath and died; she felt her soul go down to the Underworld, to await judgement.


	5. Lake of Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, or any of its characters. I do not own Nirvana or their song, Lake Of Fire.

Author's Note: Some parts may not be exactly accurate. This is supposed to tell a story, not exactly match up with the lyrics. I decided to update again, because this is the shortest one so far, but also one of my favorites. (Because of the song!)

**Where do bad folks go when they die?  
**

**They don't go to heaven where the angels fly,  
**

**They go to the lake of fire and fry;  
**

**Won't see them again 'till the fourth of July.**

Kronos reached out to the boy in distress. He touched his mind and pulled him down to Tartarus, allowing for ease of communication. Kronos absorbed information as he was pulled down; a son of Hermes, he went on a quest and failed. He harbored a grudge against his father; that was something that could be exploited. He saw an apparition of the boy in the cave Kronos was held in, but this was merely his dream-self making itself known to the Titan.

"You feel anger, boy," Kronos started. He knew that with the right touch, this demigod could be a useful tool to undermine Olympus.

**I knew a lady who came from Duluth;  
**

**She got bit by a dog with a rabid tooth.  
**

**She went to her grave just a little too soon,  
**

**And she flew away howling on the yellow moon.  
**

Kronos stood before Prometheus, convincing him to join the Titans.

"You know how Zeus treated you," Kronos stated. He held out his vessel's arm. "Join me; I can appreciate your obvious talents and skills, something that Zeus is too vain to even attempt." Kronos raised both arms, gesturing around them. "You are the Titan of forethought; you know who has the advantage in this war. The gods are losing, and _we _have all the advantages."

Prometheus stroked his chin in thought. "And what would you give me? What would I gain from this? I can guarantee that being neutral in this war would have almost no effect on me no matter who won."

This was a bluff, and they both knew it. Zeus may not take offense, but Kronos would rip the Titan to shreds and throw him down in Tartarus if he won. Kronos narrowed his eyes slightly, but smiled in response.

"You would be able to do the same to Zeus as he had done with you for your great gifts. You would be able to make him suffer for thousands of years, as an eagle came to devour his liver every day at the same time. And the god would not be able to escape his punishment, something that you shouldn't have been given In the first place."

Prometheus smiled. "Then I suppose you have yourself a deal."

**Where do bad folks go when they die?  
**

**They don't go to heaven where the angels fly,  
**

**They go down to the lake of fire and fry;  
**

**Won't see them again 'till the fourth of July.**

Kronos felt control of his vessel start to slip. It was a bad time; a leader must always look strong in front of his warriors, no matter how foolish they may be. The boy was fighting back, but it was no matter. No mortal could match the willpower of a divine that had been imprisoned for millennia. The boy wanted to take back control; he realized that, on his part, allowing himself to be Kronos' vessel was a mistake. For Kronos, it was a blessing, if such a thing existed for him.

Now the people cry and the people moan,  
And they look for a dry place to call their home,  
And try to find some place to rest their bones,  
While the angels and the devils try to make them their own.

Luke pushed back Kronos' control, making the Titan metaphorically see stars. He saw, in an out of body experience, the two mortals talk. Kronos seethed in anger and pushed against Luke's control. He could feel his hold breaking, and Kronos pushed harder against the bonds holding him back. The vessel took the knife, undid the armor strap, and pushed the knife into his skin. Kronos yelled in anger and directed all his power to the cut, in a vain attempt to heal the wound. But he could feel that it was hopeless, that the cut was leaking Luke's soul.

**Where do bad folks go when they die?  
**

**They don't go to heaven where the angels fly,  
**

**They go down to the lake of fire and fry;  
**

**Won't see them again 'till the fourth of July.**

Kronos blinked his eyes. Of course, he didn't really have eyes. He was, once again, a puddle of nothing. A barely conscious scrap pile of energy, really. Kronos hissed in anger; he hated mortals. He hated the gods. And, he swore to himself, he would regain control. And take down _every human and god that dared to look at him!_


	6. Your Guardian Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, or any of its characters. I do not own Red Jumpsuit Apparatus or their song, Your Guardian Angel.

Author's Note: Some parts may not be exactly accurate. This is supposed to tell a story, not exactly match up with the lyrics.

**Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
**

**When it's not worth dying for?  
**

**Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?  
**

**Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
**

**And you look for a place to hide?  
**

**Did someone break your heart inside; you're in ruins.  
**

Zoë looked behind her, fearing that her sisters may have followed her. She met the hero on the outskirts of the Garden, where Ladon would not notice the demigod. She pulled her mother's gift, a hair pin out of her hair. She used her magic to transform it into a weapon; Anaklusmos. Zoë pressed it into the hands of the hero, then bade him farewell, wishing him luck on his journey and quest.

**One, twenty-one guns,  
**

**Lay down your arms  
**

**Give up the fight.  
**

**One, twenty-one guns,  
**

**Throw up your arms into the sky  
**

**You and I.  
**

The Hesperides, Zoë's sisters, learned of her plan. They seethed in anger that a demigod should get away with the golden apples. They had been banned from the tree by Hera, and Ladon appointed to guard the tree, not only from the Hesperides, but also form any that should seek the taste of the fruits it bore. They exiled Zoë from the garden, no longer seeing her as a sister, and abandoning her to the claws of the wilds.

**When you're at the end of the road,  
**

**And you lost all sense of control,  
**

**And your thoughts have taken their toll;  
**

**When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul,  
**

**Your faith walks on broken glass and the hangover doesn't pass,  
**

**Nothing's ever built to last; you're in ruins.**

Zoë stumbled through the forest. In less than a week, she found herself near death. She was not a goddess; she could still die if she was not careful. Zoë fell to her knees and looked up into the night sky, the spangled stars glinting like drachmas.

"Dear gods, goddesses," Zoë murmured, tears falling freely, "if you have any mercy, spare me of this misery."

She believed she would be awarded death; what she did not expect was for a silver-eyed doe to come up to her from the depths of the forest. The doe nuzzled her cheek, drying some of the tears that had tracked down her face. It turned and walked back into the trees, following a path only she knew. Zoë hesitated, and then followed it. The doe led her deeper and deeper into the woods, until the leaves blocked the stars above, leaving everything below shrouded in shadows. Finally, it stopped, and the deer lowered her head.

An arrow flew out from the trees and struck the deer in the neck, killing it instantly. Zoë's eyes widened and she took a step back. A young girl came out of the trees, bow in hand. More girls followed her, ranging from childhood to the late teens. The first girl came up to the doe and placed a hand on its neck. She whispered a prayer to the deer before standing.

"Who is there?" she asked, looking directly at Zoë.

**One, twenty-one guns,  
**

**Lay down your arms  
**

**Give up the fight.  
**

**One, twenty-one guns,  
**

**Throw up your arms into the sky  
**

**You and I.**

Zoë knew a good Hunter when she saw one. The gothic girl and the young one would make good Hunters, given the chance. However, they would not leave the surfer boy they had met on their travels.

"He will let you down," Zoë insisted. "He is like all other men; they always betray you or destroy your hopes in the end."

Thalia, the gothic girl, whirled around and glared at Zoë, looking at her straight in the eye. "I know Luke; he will _never_ let me or Annabeth down. As long as he still stands, he will fight for both of us, just like we will for him. You got that?" she snapped.

Zoë crossed her arms. "Just give him time; in the end, he will let you down. You're just being stupid, and you're going to regret this. You should join the Hunters while you still can."

Thalia growled in response and stalked off, back to her friends.

**Did you try to live on your own?  
**

**When you burned down the house and home?  
**

**Did you stand too close to the fire?  
**

**Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone.  
**

**When it's time to live and let die,  
**

**And you can't get another try  
**

**Something inside this heart has died; you're in ruins.**

Bianca crawled inside the giant's body, looking for a way to disable it from within. The automaton fell onto the power lines, sending electricity up through its body. Zoë felt shivers run up her body, knowing that she would be killed, fried like a chicken by the volts of electricity. This didn't stop her and the others from searching for her after the Talos prototype was felled.

"We will not find her; the prophecy has been fulfilled. 'One shall be lost in the land without rain.'"

**One, twenty-one guns,  
**

**Lay down your arms,  
**

**Give up the fight.  
**

**One, twenty-one guns,  
**

**Throw up your arms into the sky.  
**

**One, twenty-one guns,  
**

**Lay down your arms,  
**

**Give up the fight.  
**

**One, twenty-one guns,  
**

**Throw up your arms into the sky,  
**

**You and I.**

Zoë looked up into the night sky. It made her think of the night, so many years ago, she had been first inducted as one of her mistress' Hunters. She couldn't se the stars, as her vision hazed over because of the pain her father brought her, and the poison from Ladon's bite. She could hear the others talking, but the words didn't make any sense. They were gibberish, and Zoë shuddered. Her vision cleared, and she felt death coming to her in full force.

"Stars. I can see the stars, my lady," Zoë whispered. She released her last breath and died; she felt her soul go down to the Underworld, to await judgement.


	7. Pepper

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, or any of its characters. I do not own Butthole Surfers or their song, Pepper.

Author's Note: Some parts may not be exactly accurate. This is supposed to tell a story, not exactly match up with the lyrics. Also currently my favorite! I love the song, even if it doesn't make sense.

**Marky got with Sharon, Sharon got Sharice;**

**She was sharin' Sharon's outlook on the topic of disease.**

**Mikey had a facial scar, and Bobby was a racist;**

**They were all in love with dyin', they were doin' it in Texas.**

Lupa growled at the other wolves, and they moved out of her way. She padded up to the newest possible soldier. _Unremarkable, just as many were_, she thought. He trembled slightly, and Lupa gestured with her head. Her wolves pounced upon the boy; he didn't fight back, just flailed underneath the pile of fur. Lupa's lip twitched, in both amusement and disappointment. Camp Jupiter could use as many soldiers as it could gather, but only those that were worthy.

**Tommy played piano like a kid out in the rain,**

**Then he lost a leg in Dallas, he was dancing with a train.**

**They were all in love with dyin', they were drinking from a fountain**

**That was pouring like an avalanche comin' down a mountain.**

The wolves raised their heads simultaneously. Being near the wolf goddess, her pack had developed a sense for the mythical, and knew when monsters, divines coming or the soldiers for the camp were coming. In this case, a goddess was coming to visit them. Lupa waited patiently, as the method of transportation Juno was using could be dangerous to her passenger. The wolf smelled this, as well as that the passenger was a boy, and that the goddess was his patron.

**I don't mind the sun sometimes, the images it shows.**

**I can taste you on my lips and smell you on my clothes.**

**Cinnamon and sugary and softly spoken lies;**

**You never know how you look through other people's eyes.**

The mortal learned quickly that the wolves, while furry, were creatures that were quick to judge and anger. He learned that he had to be strong to be part of the pack, and if he didn't pull his own weight, he would be dead weight. And dead weight was eaten; that particular lesson was learned quickly.

**Some will die in hot pursuit in fiery auto crashes,**

**Some will die in hot pursuit while sifting through my ashes.**

**Some will fall in love with life and drink it from a fountain**

**That is pouring like an avalanche comin' down a mountain.**

Lupa watched Jason leave for the camp. He was still rather young, about nine turns, but that did not trouble the goddess. Most wolves were able to take care of themselves at a much younger age, but of course, humans grew slower and lived longer. Another wolf came to sit next to his alpha and whined slightly, expressing concern. Lupa did nothing; despite the harshness of the wolves' lives, she couldn't help but feel some concern for the boy.

**I don't mind the sun sometimes, the images it shows.**

**I can taste you on my lips and smell you on my clothes.**

**Cinnamon and sugary and softly spoken lies;**

**You never know how you look through other people's eyes.**

Years passed, leaves fell, grew again, budded, and died. Birds flew north and south as the world cooled and warmed. Animals were born and died, whether naturally or by another. More people came and were killed, or were taught by the pack to join the camp. Some were strong, others weak. And through it all, not a single death was regretted.

The wolves were always impatient, but Lupa kept them in line. If there stepped out of place, well, then they were taken care of. Then the others would remember that _she_ was the alpha of the pack, so that made her in charge. In time, more would snap and growl, and it would escalate until another lesson had to be taught. The wolf was ripped out of her thoughts when she smelled another potential camper coming. She stood and readied the pack to meet him or her.

**Another Mikey took a knife while arguing in traffic;**

**Flipper died a natural death, he caught a nasty virus.**

**Then there was the ever present football player-rapist;**

**They were all in love with dyin', they were doin' it in Texas.**

As the wolves stood in position, a strange smell came into the air, one of death. Lupa raised her hackles at the stench, but allowed herself to relax when she saw the source; a young girl, about fourteen turns. Her skin was dark like the bark of an oak. Her eyes glinted like gold, a metal that Lupa was familiar with. She was a daughter of Death. Fear emanated off of the girl, but the reason for it was troublesome. She was not afraid of the wolves; no, her fear was of the humans. Lupa cocked her head and allowed the girl to approach. The wolf goddess lifted her lips in a maniacal grin.

**Paulie caught a bullet, but it only hit his leg;**

**Well, it should have been a better shot, and got him in the head.**

**They were all in love with dyin', they were drinking from a fountain**

**That was pouring like an avalanche comin' down a mountain.**

The wolves returned, bringing the son of War from his home in the north. Lupa took a look at him. He was rather child-like, in appearance. But the wolf wasn't fooled; appearances were deceiving. He ahd a gift, and that was why he was here. Lupa growled and the boy stood straighter. He didn't fear death, he embraced it instead, allowing the wolves to feast upon him if they chose. Lupa shook her head, resulting in confused looks from members of her pack Such strange ways they have these days, those kids.

**I don't mind the sun sometimes, the images it shows.**

**I can taste you on my lips and smell you on my clothes.**

**Cinnamon and sugary and softly spoken lies;**

**You never know how you look through other people's eyes.**

The last one finally came. Of course, he wouldn't be the last one forever, but he was the last one who was needed for the Fates. A son of the Sea… there haven't been children of Neptune for a long time. Two wolves Lupa had sent out had come running back to the clearing, sides heaving in exhaustion. Lupa let them rest for some time, knowing that they had run far and fast for her. She may have been harsh, but not cruel. Exhaustion is not a sign of weakness; rather, it is a sign that one is alive.

They informed her that he would be coming soon, and the goddess Juno would deliver him. He is also to be informed of the mythical. Lupa's forehead furrowed, showing her confusion. The goddess, the two explained, had erased his memory Lupa shook her head and let out a throaty growl, the wolf equivalent of a laugh. _Juno, _Lupa thought. _Up to her old tricks again._

A light appeared, and the other wolves looked away. Seeing a divine in their true form could kill a mortal. But not Lupa, as she was a goddess as well. As the light dimmed and disappeared, the other wolves could see that Juno had come and left without stopping to tell them anything; all that was there was the boy. Lupa padded over to him and smelled his clothes. They smelled of the sea, and of the east. _He was from the other camp._ The boy groaned and the other wolves moved to attack. Lupa growled at them and they relaxed. The goddess took a closer look at the boy as he woke. _He is a seasoned fighter. Good._


	8. Move Along

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, or any of its characters. I do not own the All American Rejects or their song, Move Along.

**Go ahead as you waste your days thinking.**

**When you fall everyone stands .**

**Another day and you've had your fill of sinking.**

**With the life held in your**

**Hands are shaking cold.**

**These hands are meant to hold.**

Nico held his hand out to Hazel. She looked at it for a moment, confused. Then she took it, standing up as she did so. He motioned to her, telling her to follow. He was leading her somewhere, but she didn't know where.

"When did you die?"

It was a question that Hazel was surprisingly comfortable with. "1942. You're a son of Pluto?"  
Nico looked at her strangely – was it confusion?- before answering. "Yeah. How did you die?"

"Drowned to death with my mother. We were… she was being controlled by someone that wanted me to resurrect her son with my powers." Hazel looked down at her hands, which glowed purple, emitting a soft light. "After it was nearly done, she needed a sacrifice. A _willing_ sacrifice. She was going to use my mom, but… I destroyed it, and it drowned us in the process. Mom was okay with it. She even said so."

**Speak to me, when all you've got to do is keep on strong,**

**Move along, move along like I know you do.**

**And even when your hope is gone,**

**Move along, move along just to make it through.**

**Move along,**

**Move along.**

Nico pulled Hazel forward, and she blinked in the light. They were in a city; that much was sure. Everything had advanced since her death, and it frightened her.

"What year did you say it was again, Nico?" Hazel nervously asked.

"Uh, I think it's about eighty years since you were born," Nico sheepishly answered.

Hazel nearly fainted at that. _A lot happens in a century, I suppose._

"Come on. We've got to get you to the Wolf House."

"The Wolf House?"

"Yeah. It's where they're going to bring you to camp. You'll learn to control your powers better. There are people there, like you and me."

"Children of Pluto?" Hazel hopefully inquired.

"Well, no," Nico sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "We're the only ones. My sister was too, but she died and went to Elysium. Then she tried for rebirth. So that leaves us as the only children of Pluto."

**So a day when you've lost yourself completely.**

**Could be a night when your life ends.**

**Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving.**

**All the pain held in your**

**Hands are shaking cold.**

**Your hands are mine to hold.**

Hazel gripped the edge of the seat. Her eyes kept darting around, wide in their sockets. Nico put a reassuring hand on Hazel's shoulder, trying to help her relax. She eased, but only slightly. She allowed Nico to gently push her back against the seat.

"Just close your eyes; I'll let you know when we're getting off," he quietly told her.

Who knew that riding on a subway could be so terrifying?

**Speak to me, when all you've got to do is keep on strong,**

**Move along, move along like I know you do.**

**And even when your hope is gone,**

**Move along, move along just to make it through,**

**Move along.**

**(Go on, go on, go on, go on.)**

"We're here," Nico told Hazel.

They stood in front of a burnt, rundown old house in the forest. It looked older than Hazel should have been.

"This is it?" Hazel asked, walking up to the house. She placed a hand on the wall, which felt warm. "What exactly _is _here that's important?"

"Just stay here, all right? I can't be here when the wolves come. Don't worry, they won't attack you either."

"Nico?" He left without a word. "Nico!" Hazel felt like going after him, but something told her that would be a bad idea. "And now I'm stuck here. Lost in the woods. Alone."

**When everything is wrong, we move along,**

**(Go on, go on, go on, go on.)**

**When everything is wrong we move along,**

**Along, along, along.**

Hazel walked down an old deer trail, following her instinct. It had told her about an hour ago to start walking, and she followed it. It had led her safely so far, letting her know that she could trust Nico. _And now look where I am_, she thought. Still, her gut told her that he was a good person, no matter how off-putting his appearance was. In the short time they spent together, Hazel learned about her brother, one thing being that he spent more time with the dead than he did with the living. Hazel stumbled upon a clearing full of wolves. Somehow she knew not to be afraid of them, but couldn't repress her fear of the advanced world. She shuddered again at the memory, and the wolves seemed to relax.

**When all you've got to do is keep strong,**

**Move along, move along like I know you do.**

**And even when you're hope is gone,**

**Move along, move along just to make it through.**

Hazel looked at the door. Two guards flanked it, both holding spears and standing at attention, like soldiers in an army. Both were wearing armor, but it was rather sparse. One was wearing a helmet and greaves, the other a chest plate. They were tense, almost as if expecting something. Hazel came forward, and when they noticed me, they spoke for a moment.

One of them came up to me and said "You can see us?" Hazel nodded. "Alright, you met Lupa." She nodded again. "Then I'll bring you inside the camp, get you all situated."

**When all you've got to do is keep strong,**

**Move along, move along like I know you do.**

**And even when you're hope is gone,**

**Move along, move along just to make it through.**

Hazel was off duty when she noticed something was off. Everything was quiet and tense, like a bomb was going to go off, and everyone was waiting for when. There was a crack, then the sound of hooves. Hazel ran over to the unicorn's stables. That was the only place in the camp that had so many equestrians in one spot.

The unicorns were probably startled by something and started stampeding. That would explain the hole in the stable wall. Then Hazel noticed that the herd was charging towards Dakota. Without thinking, Hazel pulled the unicorns by their horns, which were conveniently made of metal, and steered them away from the senior centurion. HE blinked in shock at the unicorns, then noticed Hazel.

"You… stopped them?"

"I think so…" Hazel paused. "They were going to kill you so I… I stopped them."

**When all you've got to do is keep strong,**

**Move along, move along like I know you do.**

**And even when you're hope is gone,**

**Move along, move along just to make it through.**

Hazel led Frank on a tour around the camp. She felt her heart stop and flutter when he came near her or when he spoke. _Stop it,_ she chided herself. _There's no way that he would like someone like you._ Hazel smiled at Frank, despite not hearing the joke he had just made. _Just relax, and try to stay as friends. Don't scare him away with your powers._

**(Go on, go on, go on, go on.)**

**Right back what is wrong,**

**We move along.**

Hazel climbed up the hill, then climbed up to the top of Pluto's shrine. Romans only had shrines to the god of death out of fear, rather than respect. The same went for Neptune, but his was even more dilapidated than Pluto's. Hazel sighed at the thought, then jumped when Nico appeared next to her.

"Don't do that," she complained. Nico smiled back at her before sitting down on the edge of the roof. "You know that scares me."

"So pay attention next time."

The two of them sat together in silence, enjoying the other's company. Eventually, Hazel worked up the courage to ask Nico something.

"Outside of the Underworld and Camp Jupiter, do you have any friends?"

"Well, I-"

He was interrupted by Frank shouting "Hazel! Where are you?"

Hazel cursed softly in Latin before answering. "Up here! Why?"  
"We've got guard duty in five minutes."

Hazel sighed and looked at Nico apologetically. He smiled at her and made a shooing gesture with his hands, letting her know it was alright. Hazel slid off the edge of the roof before landing on her feet and running over to Frank. She felt herself blush slightly as the two of them ran to the barracks to get their armor and weapons.


	9. The Best Thing

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series, or any of its characters. I do not own Relient K or their song, The Best Thing. I do not own Harry Potter or Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

**It's been a year**

**Filled with problems.**

**But now you're here,**

**Almost as if to solve them,**

**And I can't live in a world without you now.**

Frank hugged his mom. She hugged him back, whispering an 'I love you' into his ear before setting out. Grandmother stood back, and gave a sharp nod to the retreating figure. Frank knew that his mom was doing something good, going into the war. All that he could hope for was that she would come back.

"Come Fai; there is much we have to do."

**All my life,**

**I've been searching for you.**

**How did I survive**

**In this world before you?**

'**Cause I don't wanna live without you now.**

There was a knock on the door.

"I've got it," Frank called out to his grandmother.

"No yelling in the house!" she yelled.

Frank rolled his eyes before opening the door. "Hello?"

The man was wearing army fatigues, in tan and sand. He shifted uncomfortably, making him seem very un-military like. He was holding what looked like an award in one hand and his helmet in the other. Frank stood there, holding the door before realizing why he was here.

"No," he whispered. The soldier looked at him sadly, knowing that Frank had come to the correct conclusion. "No," he said again louder.

Grandmother walked into the entry hall to see what was taking her grandson so long, not that Frank noticed. "Do not stand there; let him in," she ordered. Frank stood aside and the soldier came in before standing at attention. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"I have been asked to inform the family of Lieutenant Emily Zhang that she has been killed in battle. She was protecting a squadron when she was killed by enemy fire…"

**This is the best thing,**

**The best thing that could be happening.**

**And I think that you agree,**

**That the best thing is that it's**

**Happening to you and me.**

The wolves came. They led him southwards, sticking to forests and valleys where human habitation was minimal. Frank was forced to hunt with them, because there was no way he could carry enough food and water with him to last the entire journey. He felt anger and sadness, boiled and mixed together, leaving him in confusion on what to do. At least, following the wolves south helped him keep his mind off of his mother. That, and where they were leading him.

**All I'm gonna have**

**Is all that you can give me.**

**And I'll give right back**

**Everything I have in me.**

'**Cause nothing ever felt as right**

**As this does right now.**

Frank found marching difficult. He had to keep a rhythm up, but it wasn't one he could pace himself with. Too often he found himself tripping on his feet, messing others up with his clumsiness. He allowed himself to get distracted to easily, and would cause messes like this one.

Frank picked himself up from the ground and surveyed the destruction. This was the worst one yet. All five cohorts were in shambles, soldiers dressed for war lying on the ground in varying conditions. Several had broken limbs while others had come out nearly scot-free. Frank winced; he knew Reyna would punish him dearly for this mess.

**And this is the best thing,  
**

**The best thing that could be happening.  
**

**And I think you would agree  
**

**The best thing is that it's happening.  
**

**This is the best thing, (the best thing,)  
**

**The best thing that could be happening, (the best thing.)  
**

**And I think you would agree, (whoooaaa, whooaa,)  
**

**The best thing is that it's  
**

**Happening to you and me.  
**

Hannibal trumpeted at Frank, delighted to have someone feed him. Frank smiled; there was no way he could mess this up. All he had to do was feed a war elephant- how hard could that be? All he had to do was give him some peanuts, no big deal. Hannibal ate the peanuts, but not before giving Frank a wary look. It was like the elephant knew something Frank didn't.**  
**

**Always knew,  
**

**I'd find someone.  
**

**I never dreamt  
**

**It'd be like this.  
**

**You've surpassed  
**

**All that I've hoped for, (and ever wished.)  
**

**And I'm tryin',  
**

**So hard  
**

**With all my heart and mind  
**

**To make your life  
**

**As good as you've made mine.  
**

How could he have messed up? What elephant is allergic to _peanuts_? Thankfully the punishment was nothing. Frank couldn't play in the next three war games that were to be held. It seemed like Reyna was trying to spare Frank from punishment, because everyone knew the Fifth Cohort was cursed. They hadn't won the war games in forever, because of the curse. Frank cursed at himself, at the cohort, at Camp Jupiter before sighing and looking up into the sky. Things just keep getting worse for him. There was only one thing left that kept Frank from burning the wood. He smiled, thinking of Hazel.

**This is the best thing, (the best thing,)  
**

**The best thing that could be happening, (the best thing.)  
**

**And I think you would agree, (whooaaa,)  
**

**The best thing is that it's happening to you and me.  
**

Reyna gave Frank no more than a glance as he stepped inside the room. Argentum and Aurum both gave Frank no more than a glance before padding next to Reyna's side. Aurum yawned, showing Frank a toothy mouth before settling in for a nap. Argentum sat at attention next to Reyna.

"Because of your past… mistakes, you will be on guard duty from now on," Reyna said. Frank winced, which didn't deter the praetor. "Hazel will double with you when you're on duty. She's done a good job, and should keep you out of trouble." Frank winced again, and Reyna leaned forward. "I don't believe it's entirely your fault. Fortuna doesn't smile on you, Frank. I don't believe she has on anyone in your family and not on your cohort either." She leaned back into her seat and gestured at her jellybean bowl. "Take one before you leave. They're delicious."

Frank took a jelly bean and popped it in his mouth then grimaced at the taste. He swallowed and, seeing Reyna's face, said "Grass flavored."

Reyna smiled as Frank turned away to find Hazel.

**The best thing is that it's happening to you and me.  
**

**The best thing is that it's happening to you and me.  
**

**(The best thing,) the best thing that could be happening.  
**

**(The best thing,) I think you would agree  
**

**The best thing is that it's happening to you and me.**

Frank jogged up to the temples, knowing that he'd find Hazel there. He'd seen Nico hanging around earlier, looking for Hazel, and figured that he wanted to talk to her. When they did, they would sit on top of Pluto's temple and talk about the gods-know-what. Frank sighed to himself. He liked Hazel, really, _really_ liked her, but didn't know if she liked him. And would she like him if she knew about the wood? Probably not. He couldn't even imagine telling her his feelings because he didn't want to drive away his only friend. But that didn't stop him from feeling how he did. It didn't stop him almost fainting every time he saw her, or from stopping to smile at her when she came near. Frank had to smile. She was his lifeline, more so than the firewood in his pocket.

Author's Note: Yes! The final chapter! I am still accepting requests for songs. Send me the name, artist and character the song focuses on. Even if the story says 'Complete' I am still accepting requests! And Headintheclouds: yeah, I agree.


End file.
